Bonus Costumes
In all of the God of War games, you can unlock various Bonus Costumes for Kratos to wear. In God of War, you can wear a costume by starting any new game. In all following games, the costumes can only be worn if you start a new game in Bonus Play. A lot of them are humorous, but all of them can benefit him in some way or another, by altering certain statistics and settings, such as the value of any orbs he collects, or his strength and defence. God of War III features bonus costumes as well, though all but one need a code provided by certain retailers after pre-ordering the Standard or Ultimate Edition or by downloading from the Playstation Store. God of War: Chains of Olympus #Spud of War (Costume) - Infinite Magic. #McKratos (Costume) - Increased Strength. #Mime of War (Costume) - Increased Red Orbs. God of War #Chef of War (Costume) - 3X as many Blue Orbs, +50% more Green Orbs. All other statistics remain untouched. #Bubbles (Costume) - 3X as many Green Orbs, More Blue Orbs. Damage Reduction. #Tycoonius (Costume) - 4X as many Red Orbs, Great Reduction in strength and defence. #Dairy Bastard (Costume) -2X as many Orbs collected overall. Kratos only does half as much damage. Also gives infinite magic #Ares Armor (Costume) - 2X as many orbs. Does 2X as much damage, and receives less damage. God of War: Ghost of Sparta #Kratos Legionnaire (Costume) - 2X all orbs, half cost on all magic, armor increased by 4X, 2X damage with Arms of Sparta #Grave Digger (Costume) - Useable only in the Combat Arena #Ghost of Sparta (Costume) - 4X Thera's Bane damage, 4X Fire Meter regeneration, armor reduced by half #God Armor (Costume) - Damage taken reduced, 2X Thera's Bane damage, increased Fire Meter regeneration, enemies drop Red Orbs when hit #Robotos (Costume) - Increased combo time, Blades of Athena and Arms of Sparta damage reduced by half, magic costs doubled,enemies drop Blue Orbs when hit #Deimos (Costume) - Increased damage with Arms of Sparta, reduced damage with Blades of Athena, armor is reduced God of War II #Cod of War (Costume) - 2X as many orbs. #Hydra Armor (Costume) - 2X as many orbs, 2X as much armor. Strength reduced by half. #Dark Odyssey (Costume) - Great increase in Red Orbs, 2X as much Strength. Armor reduced by half. #Athena (Costume) - "Massive" Boost in Green and Blue orbs, 2X as many Red Orbs. Small Decrease in Armor. #Hercules (Costume) - +50% Strength, Half as much Armor. #General Kratos (Costume) - Increase in Red Orbs obtained, Reduction in all other orbs and stats obtained. #God of War Armor (Costume) - All Stats are Doubled. God of War III #Apollo (Costume) - 50% damage dealt, 50% damage taken. #Phantom of Chaos (Costume) - 500% increase in orb value. #Forgotten Warrior - 25% damage taken. #Dominus (Costume) - Deals 200% damage, takes 50% damage and 200% increase in orb value. #Morpheus Armor - 200% increase in orb value. #Fear Kratos - 400% damage dealt and taken. #Deimos (through pre-ordering God of War: Ghost of Sparta) - Deals enhanced combat damage, increases 400% Health, Magic and Gold Orbs. Category:Costumes Category:Bonus Content Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War II Category:God of War III